legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends of the Jungle
Friends of the Jungle is the sixth episode of the LEGO Friends TV Series. Synopsis Olivia's Aunt Sophie is getting married! But then the groom Henry goes missing... In the middle of the jungle! Will the five friends be able to find him before his big day? Plot (Spoilers) Olivia, Stephanie, Andrea, Emma and Mia are with Olivia's aunt to decide a wedding dress for her big moment of getting married to Henry. Stephanie comments that her dress looks Cosmopolitan. Sophie says she doesn't think she's the Cosmopolitan type. Andrea shows her something on her phone, saying that any of the accessories she's showing will fit the dress perfectly, and Emma shows her photo saying that just the right amount of flowers will complete the look. Sophie hugs Olivia and Andrea and says she's so glad they're helping her plan the wedding. She asks which dress she should try on next, and the girls all go looking for different dresses. Olivia gets a call from Matthew saying that Henry is missing and didn't check in last night. A little worried, Olivia plans to go to get him back. She takes Stephanie and Mia along with her. Emma and Andrea stay behind to keep Sophie from worrying. After a bunch of lies to keep Sophie from worrying, she finally catches on. Stephanie also wants a mud mask, and when they run over a puddle of mud, it gets all over Stephanie's face, which she says is not exactly what she had in mind. After going around in a circle, they find Sophie, Andrea and Emma. Relieved, Olivia, Mia and Stephanie hug the girls and get back to work finding the groom, with the idea of a tropical-themed wedding. Olivia catches her eye on Bamboo, the panda, and is about to rescue him with Mia, Stephanie, Andrea, and Sophie. They use a stick of, ironically, bamboo, and follow the waterfall. Olivia, Mia, Sophie, Stephanie and Andrea hold the stick over a branch, and used it. Bamboo bit on, and they saved him. Then Andrea meets a chameleon, whom she names Tony. Then, the four think to go to Demon Falls a certain way, which Olivia calls to them saying it's the other way. Olivia follows anyway. They try looking for the groom, who doesn't respond back when Olivia calls for him. Mia makes a thought that maybe who comes here never comes back, and Emma tells her not to joke. Stephanie tells Emma there's nothing to be afraid of, which is proven differently when she jumps at the sound of Olivia's walkie-talkie. Emma points out to Stephanie of what she said there's nothing to be afraid of and Stephanie smiles awkwardly. Olivia asks: "Henry?", which it's Sophie on the end and she asks that they didn't find Henry yet. Then Olivia says not yet and asks how Bamboo is. Sophie says he's fine, and Olivia tells her aunt that she'll call her later and hangs up. Emma says she can't stay here all night and that she can't even stay here another five minutes. Olivia tells her there's no time to argue and that they need to collect wood and kindle it for a campfire. And Mia jumps in, saying and find a safe place to build it, but when Emma says "But", Mia says "A fire will keep wild animals away, Emma." That night, they stay up near the campfire and talk about the beautiful stars. Emma calms down soon and they all start singing. They clear up the misunderstanding with "Demon Falls" realizing it's Diamond Falls, and get to sleep. The next morning, they go searching for Henry, only to find a tiger at first. Henry calls for them and they look his way. It turns out he was saving the mother tiger's cub. They try to close the dam to get Henry down, and it works. They return the cub to its mother and save Henry, and Henry explains the situation. Later that day, they walk over to Sophie and Matthew, and the two, Henry and Sophie, embrace. At the wedding, everything is going nice and peaceful. Emma snaps pictures of Sophie, and Andrea waves when Sophie looks at her. And the episode ends with Andrea singing "Forever Us". Fun Facts *At the wedding, both Martin and one of Tanya's friends from Emma's Dilemma can be seen. Song *Forever Us Gallery Friends of the Jungle Andrea, Mia and Olivia.jpeg|Andrea, Mia and Olivia lost in the jungle. Friends of the Jungle Olivia.png| Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:Season 1